Morts
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Différentes façons de mourir, mais une seule finalité : débarrasser l'Humanité une bonne fois pour toute d'Izaya Orihara. Thèmes issus de la communauté 30morts. Recueil d'OS
1. Mort naturelle

**Titre : Morts**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour thèmes violents parfois)**

**Genres : Il d'agit d'un recueil d'OS. Sans doute de plusieurs genres, allant du franchement gore à l'humour potache**

**Notes : ce recueil a pour origine la communauté 30 morts, sur livejournal, qui propose de choisir un personnage (de préférence, particulièrement haïssable) et d'écrire toutes sortes de morts affreuses sur ce même perso.**

**Le premier thème est "Mort naturelle"  
**

* * *

Le corps reposait dans un modeste cercueil en bois, sur l'autel.

Izaya avait le visage ridé et les yeux clos. Il portait un costume noir, qui lui assombrissait les traits. Ses cheveux, jadis d'un noir de jais, ressemblaient aujourd'hui aux fins filaments d'une toile d'araignée.

Il était mort dans son sommeil. C'était Namie qui l'avait découvert, un matin, gisant dans son lit, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Il était mort dans son sommeil, paisiblement. C'était ce que l'on avait dit à ses deux sœurs.

Namie Yagiri assistait également à la cérémonie funéraire. Elle regardait autour d'elle les bancs vides, et fit semblant de renifler dans son mouchoir pour cacher un sourire en coin. Jusqu'au bout, il aura été impopulaire. Lui qui aimait tant les hommes, il avait réussi à s'en faire haïr au point que personne ne pleure à son enterrement.

Au premier rang, se trouvaient les sœurs d'Izaya, Kururi et Mairu. C'étaient elles qui avaient organisé les obsèques; elles étaient les seules qui regretteraient un peu l'ancien informateur.

Soudain, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en grand, dans un fracas qui retentit sous les voûtes, faisant tinter toutes les oreilles.

Shizuo Heiwajima, toujours aussi fort, et malgré son grand âge, se tenait là, repoussant à bout de bras les deux battants lourds, bardés de métal. Il portait toujours son éternel costume de barman, et ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient en mèches raides sur ses lunettes aux verres teintés.

- Izayaaaaaaaa !, rugit-il.

Sans se préoccuper de quiconque, il se précipita à grands pas vers le cercueil, ses semelles claquant sur les pierres glacées.

- ENFOIRÉ !, hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Namie cru qu'il allait renverser le cercueil. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se figea au bord, contemplant le cadavre de son meilleur ennemi, les yeux écarquillés.

Son regard était de braise, son expression indéchiffrable.

Il éclata de rire.

Derrière lui, Kururi, la plus fragile, se mit à pleurer, et Mairu essaya vaguement de la consoler, une main sur son épaule, e.

- Tu es MORT !, s'exclama Shizuo.

Et sa voix résonna en un triomphe retentissant, empli de rage et d'exaltation, qui se répercuta à l'infini contre les vitraux colorés.

- Fini. C'est fini ! Je n'aurais plus jamais à sentir ton aura pestilentielle dans cette ville. Plus jamais je n'aurais à surveiller derrière mon épaule. Plus de coups foireux, plus d'embrouilles tordues…FINI !

Heiwajima retira vivement ses lunettes, les yeux fous. Ils étaient à moitié aveugles, et pourtant aujourd'hui, ils brillaient d'une lueur de démence intense; folie qui n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure que sa vie se transformait doucement en enfer, grâce aux sournoises manœuvres d'Orihara. Shizuo avait toujours eu cette instabilité émotionnelle en lui, et Izaya avait tout fait pour l'accentuer, jusqu'à le réduire en une loque sans avenir. En témoignait l'état lamentable de ses vêtements et l'odeur exécrable qu'il dégageait. Il vivait à présent de la rue et n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Néanmoins, il était là. Vivant, alors qu'Orihara était mort. Dans la nuit. Une crise cardiaque. Pouf.

- Tu m'as rendu complètement dingue pendant toutes ces années et maintenant…maintenant…

Il passa la main sur ses paupières, incrédule. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Maintenant…que tu n'es plus là…je vais enfin pouvoir vivre…

Il y eut un nouveau bruit; il se retourna.

Namie venait de quitter l'église. En ce disant qu'elle irait bien faire un peu de shopping. Pourquoi pas manger au restaurant…

* * *

**Ding dong, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest est morte !**


	2. Mort de rire

Mort ?  
C'était la grande interrogation sur le chat. Personne ne semblait en croire ses yeux.  
_Kanra : Oui ! Shizuo Heiwajima est mort ce matin. Il a pris une balle dans la poitrine tandis qu'il sortait tranquillement de chez lui…_  
Izaya se frotta les main d'un air réjouit. Les deux billes d'onyx qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient comme des loupiotes au milieu de sombres ténèbres grouillantes de vermines - ses pensées.  
Setton : C'est impossible.  
Izaya sourit.  
_Kanra : Je suis désolée, Setton-san, c'était un ami à vous ?_  
_Setton : Je dois y aller, on m'appelle. A plus._  
_- Setton s'est déconnecté -_  
_Tanaka Tarô : Mais je croyais qu'Heiwajima était l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ?_  
Orihara sourit devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement, le front légèrement moite.  
_Kanra : J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance. Des hommes l'attendaient en bas de chez lui. Ils faisaient partis des Foulards Jaunes. Heiwajima n'avait aucune chance. Il pleuvait, il portait un parapluie, et il a traversé une petite ruelle étroite…_  
_Saika : C'est vraiment triste…_  
_Kanra : Ses pas clapotaient dans les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sur le sol bétonné; il grognait doucement, râlant contre la pluie et le ciel grisâtre. C'est à ce moment là que le tireur a levé le bras. Il l'a visé…puis il a tiré._  
_Tanaka Tarô : Vous en savez des choses, Kanra-san !_  
_Saika : C'est effrayant._  
L'informateur ricana.  
_Kanra : Le sang a éclos lentement sur son veston noir. Il ne l'a d'abord pas vu, inconscient de la moindre douleur. Ce gars-là était un roc…_  
Un instant, une douleur à la poitrine empêcha Izaya de continuer. De se voir en train d'écrire ça, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Shizuo était mort.  
Enfin.  
_Kanra : Son sang avait la même couleur que le nôtre, je peux vous en assurer. Il était bien rouge, et quand il est tombé, le liquide carmin s'est mis à former une tache sous lui…c'était…_  
_Saika : changeons de sujet, s'il vous plaît._  
_Tanaka Tarô : Bien sûr ! Excusez l'humour bizarre de Kanra-san. Ce n'est pas bien de parler d'un homme qui vient d'être assassiné de cette façon. On dirait…Kanra-san, on dirait presque que cela vous amuse._  
Izaya éclata d'un rire amer. Mais ses yeux étaient froids, un abîme sans fond. Son rire enfla, à tel point qu'il remplissait tout l'espace de son vaste bureau. Il était l'écho d'un personnage lointain et oublié, le fantôme d'une personne honnie qui disparaissait. Un rire qui devînt progressivement sanglots, hoquets incontrôlables et respiration de plus en plus entrecoupée, comme une larme sur la joue rugueuse d'un homme mal rasé, au tracé irrégulier et humide.  
_- Kanra s'est déconnecté -_  
_Tanaka Tarô : Tiens ? Je crois que je l'ai vexé…_


	3. Mort empoisonné

Même Izaya Orihara devait payer ses factures.  
Le nez plongé dans les papiers, il faisait sa comptabilité sur Excel, son regard balayant d'un œil morne, derrière le verre de ses lunettes, des séries de chiffres aux calculs compliqués.  
Il entoura une somme sur une feuille avec son stylo rouge, et Namie déposa doucement une tasse de café bien chaud près de sa main droite.  
Il fronça à peine le sourcil, concentré; la jeune femme lui sourit, habituée à être ignoré.  
L'informateur continua sa tâche quelques minutes, tandis que son assistante se mit à épousseter les meubles.  
L'odeur intense du café poussa Izaya à interrompre ses activités pour prendre l'anse de la tasse; elle était encore chaude, mais pas brûlante. Il en huma l'arôme et soupira de bien-être, buvant une gorgée.  
Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait surveillé Namie. Elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut d'une étagère, et il put contempler en toute impunité son petit cul, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Non pas qu'il soit réellement intéressé par ce genre de choses - des choses sexuelles - strictement réservées aux animaux et aux primaires, mais il avait un sens esthétique développé, et les courbes de Namie étaient appréciables, sur ce plan là. Elle était belle. C'était là sa principale qualité.  
Il sirota pensivement son café, se demandant vaguement si Namie aurait pu le faire tomber amoureux, s'il avait été un être humain normal. Sûrement que oui. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ça.  
Le café était amer. Pourtant, Izaya le savourait lentement, goûtant sur sa langue la texture sombre de ce liquide aux vertus énervantes. Il sentait la vie revenir dans ses membres engourdis par cette position assise trop prolongée. Le fluide chaud paraissait se répandre dans ses veines, faisant parcourir un courant électrique dans son système nerveux. Il se sentait revigoré, ce qui le poussa à se lever de sa chaise…pour s'effondrer immédiatement après.  
Namie s'approcha lentement de lui, mais il ne voyait que ses chaussures; il avait la joue écrasée contre la moquette, et des hauts le cœur secouait son corps fragile.  
- Namieeee, gronda-t-il. Qu'as-tu mis dans mon café ?  
La jeune femme sourit. Il ne le vit pas, mais l'entendit dans sa voix.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Vous serez mort dans moins d'une minute, de toute façon.  
- Pourquoi ?, grogna son employeur dont le regard brillait d'énergie.  
- Parce que je n'en peux plus de faire vos quatre volontés. Vous m'ennuyiez. Je dois rejoindre mon frère.  
L'espace d'un instant, l'informateur réalisa qu'il aurait effectivement pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Puis il ne réalisa plus rien, car son regard s'éteignit, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur.


	4. Mort en avalant une arête

Au début, il s'agissait d'un picotement.  
Izaya lâcha sa fourchette.  
Il mangeait seul, comme d'habitude. Cela ne le gênait plus. Il se savait destiné à la solitude, étant celui qui aimait l'Humanité toute entière.  
Il se mit à tousser.  
Sa gorge commença à lui faire mal. Il ressentait comme un déchirement dans sa chair. Quelque chose d'atroce, qui ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas à lui.  
Les larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'étreignit le cou, un peu de bave suintant d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se mettait à convulser par manque d'air.  
Du sang se mêla à la salive.  
Son corps s'écrasa au sol, inerte. Il était évanoui, et son visage bleuissait à cause du manque d'oxygène.  
Dans son assiette, l'innocent poisson demeurait intact. A une bouchée presque.  
Une bouchée fatale.


	5. Mort écrasé par un tracteur

C'était le salon de l'agriculture à Ikebukuro.  
Les citadins déambulaient dans l'immense entrepôt; les enfants caressaient les petits veaux destinés à être mangés; les dames comparaissaient les mérites de différents soja.  
Non loin de là, Izaya prenait des photographies. Il aimait voir la foule et le bruit.  
- Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Il sursauta, et pensa « Mon dieu, que peut bien faire Shizu-chan ici ? ».  
En effet, l'ancien barman se tenait près des tracteurs en exposition, tandis que son patron, Tom, rackettait un homme en salopette.  
- Shizu-chan, comment as-t…  
Le sourire d'Orihara disparu quand il vit le blond soulever l'un des tracteur.  
- Ne m'appelle plus jamais…SHIZU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN !, hurla-t-il en balançant l'engin.  
Izaya eut néanmoins le temps de penser…  
« Oh…merde »


	6. Mort en glissant sur une flaque

Le sang était épais.  
Il s'étalait de plus en plus, formant une flaque immense.  
Izaya s'avança d'un pas victorieux, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
Comment un corps aussi frêle pouvait-il contenir autant de sang ?  
Il leva la tête. La fille avait fait une chute vertigineuse, tête en avant. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il devinait que celui-ci ne devait être réduit qu'à un tas d'os et de cartilages brisés.  
Il avait mis du temps à la convaincre de sauter. Il avait joué avec elle un long moment, l'incitant sans jamais trop forcer le trait, subtil, furtif, piquant là où ça fait mal pour reculer l'instant d'après et admirer le spectacle.  
Ses pieds trempaient dans la flaque. Il n'y faisait pas attention, fasciné par le corps immobile, qui ne bougerait jamais plus. Quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était une fille aux réactions variées, sans surprise. Et maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre dont la décomposition n'allait pas tarder, au vu de la chaleur qui planait sur Tokyo en ce moment.  
Finalement, il voulu s'approcher davantage afin d'examiner ses poches. Il aimait bien, depuis quelques temps, garder un souvenirs de ses victimes. Il les conservait dans un tiroir fermé à clef, que Namie avait sans doute déjà fouillé, et qu'il n'ouvrait qu'en de rares occasions, lorsque la sensation d'oppression se faisait trop forte. Il regardait alors ses trésors, et la nausée qui le submergeait s'effaçait lentement, laissant son cœur libre pour d'autres aventures intéressantes.  
Il trébucha sur quelque chose. Le portable de la fille, qu'elle serrait dans sa main quand elle s'est suicidée, avait atterri dans la flaque, et Izaya venait de marcher dessus. Ses pieds cherchèrent à rétablir son équilibre, mais ils glissèrent.  
Il bascula en arrière. Un éclair de panique l'envahit, mais avant même qu'il ne commence à avoir réellement peur, son occipital se fracassa violemment contre le béton.  
Une nouvelle flaque visqueuse se forma.


	7. Mort étranglé

On pourrait s'attendre à ce que les mains de Shizuo Heiwajima soient dans un triste état. Et pourtant, il n'en est rien.  
A force de donner des coups, de balancer des distributeurs, de déloger des panneaux de signalisation de leur socle en béton, on était en droit de penser que les mains vigoureuses de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro seraient couvertes de cicatrices et de cals; qu'elles auraient la peau fendillée, les ongles abîmés, voire un peu de jaune à cause des cigarettes.  
Il n'en était rien. Les mains de Shizuo était parfaites, et c'en était presque vexant pour Izaya, qui aimait bien à redire sur tout ce qui avait trait au blond. Hélas, ici, rien sur quoi médire.  
Les mains de Shizuo étaient larges, chaudes et douces. La peau de ses paumes comme sur le dessus de ses mains, était soyeuse et délicatement pâle. On pouvait voir le tracé bleuté des veines, qui ressortait légèrement. Ses articulations étaient saillantes, mais cela rendait ses mains encore plus viriles. Ses doigts étaient longs, mais pas trop, résistants, aux ongles nets, bien taillés.  
Et alors qu'il se faisait étrangler, Izaya se dit qu'il détestait être tué par ces mains sans imperfections; c'était proprement inhumains d'avoir d'aussi belles mains.


	8. Petite mort

Pour Izaya qui aime tous les êtres humains, il est impossible de faire l'amour.  
Certes, cela peut paraître contradictoire, mais c'est un fait.  
Izaya n'a jamais été à la recherche de la chair, du corps. Ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les manifestations de l'esprit. Ce qu'il aime, c'est voir les différentes émotions, les divers sentiments qui peuvent habiter une âme humaine. Lui-même ne ressentant que très peu de choses, sa curiosité le pousse à se jouer des gens de façon à pénétrer de façon plus profonde ce qu'est l'humanité dans son ensemble.  
Certes, il ressent peu de choses, mais lorsqu'il les ressent, elles sont si intenses, si aveuglantes, qu'elles le submergent pour ne laisser que des débris, des vestiges de plaisir ou de douleur, bien vite oubliés. C'est pour quoi il est toujours en manque de nouvelles sensations.  
De là à se demander si le sexe ne serait pas la solution…mais Izaya a déjà essayé, autrefois. Quelques filles quand il était jeune - ce qui ne remonte pas à si longtemps !  
Le sexe ne lui procure aucune excitation. Même si la fille est mignonne et consentante. La seule chose qui plaît à Orihara Izaya, c'est l'humanité. Le sexe est une bestialité sans rapport avec les douces nuances qu'il peut apercevoir quand il torture psychologiquement des adolescents suicidaires sur le toit d'un immeuble.  
Le paroxysme du plaisir, il l'atteint seulement quand il a tout vu chez une personne et que celle-ci cesse d'exister. Quand, brisé, les corps se jettent dans le vide, poussé par sa simple influence, et par un désespoir à la fois plein d'attraits et absurde.  
La petite mort…Izaya la ressent chaque fois qu'il tue.


	9. Mort noyé

Debout devant le miroir de sa penderie, Izaya regarde son corps nu d'un œil vitreux. Il est couvert d'hématomes violacés et de plaies encore saignantes. Sa peau très pâle semble briller dans l'obscurité de sa chambre; seule la lumière de la salle de bain attenante l'éclairait, d'une lueur froide lui donnant des airs de cadavre.

Il se secoua et frissonna. Les bras autour des épaules, il se réfugia dans la salle d'eau. Ses pieds nus sur le carrelage se refroidirent bien vite; il s'approcha de la baignoire et ferma le robinet. Il se glissa alors dans son bain en grimaçant légèrement. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir, tous les muscles de son corps lui criaient de se détendre, mais pourtant il restait crispé. La journée avait été particulièrement rude, et malgré tout son talent, il avait bien failli y rester. Faire affaire avec la mafia n'avait pas que ses bons côtés.  
L'eau se teinta d'un peu de rouge. Il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention - il ne s'agissait que de quelques coupures et éraflures mineures. Et il était trop fatigué pour penser à les nettoyer. Trop fatigué pour demander à Shinra de passer - pas sûr qu'il décroche, de toute façon. Il avait constaté que parfois, ce dernier évitait ses appels. Il le soupçonnait de le trouver ennuyeux. C'est vrai qu'Izaya était quelqu'un d'embêtant, dans le sens où il ruminait sans cesse les mêmes choses, encore et encore, en une obsession lassante; mais aussi dans le sens où sa fréquentation n'attirait que des ennuis à la bonne âme qui acceptait de s'occuper de lui.  
Donc le jeune informateur n'en voulait pas au médecin. Simplement, il trouvait trop fatiguant de faire l'effort de lui téléphoner, alors que le résultat était si incertain.

Au final, il allait essayer de se calmer, de se relaxer. Déjà son corps le faisait moins souffrir, et il sentait un début de somnolence le faire piquer du nez. L'eau chaude et l'odeur apaisante du gel douche au jasmin…

Lentement, ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus incohérentes, et il en perdit le fil. Sa nuque se ploya contre le rebord de la baignoire, et il commença à glisser, sans s'en rendre compte : les paupières baissées, il dormait.  
Son torse fin, marbré de bleus, disparu sous l'eau. Puis se fut le tour de ses épaules, de son cou.  
Son menton trempait, ensuite sa bouche, qui fit quelques bulles.  
Sa tête disparut entièrement sous l'eau, ne laissant à la surface qu'une faible ondulation.  
Pourtant il dormait toujours.


End file.
